Lock And Key
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Just a short little one-shot I wrote about Eli and Clare's relationship.


So,

I was just sitting here bored, and I thought of this idea for a one-shot :3

Disclaimer; I don't own degrassi, Eli's hearse or Clare's pretty eyes.

* * *

No one understood their relationship. He was dark and mysterious, A trouble maker too. She was soft and sweet, And very much a _good girl._

To the world, They were just two teenagers that thought they were in love, If you saw them holding hands or smiling at each other you would roll your eyes and think about how they had no idea what being in love was like. Through the world's perspective you would see how different their styles were, How they grew up in such contrasting families, The way Eli solely believed there was no god and Clare prayed to him every night.

But if you saw them through each others eye's you would see what made them fit together like a lock and key.

They were both very compassionate and had a hard time letting someone or something go, They knew what it was like to feel broken and alone. The feeling of fear or loss was something they both felt quite frequently.

_Broken _when he lost Julia he also lost the most important person in his life and when her parents got divorced her eyes didn't sparkle the same way.

_Alone _no one understood them, Or why they felt so much pain.

_Fear _because he was afraid of loving someone again and she was terrified of having another relationship ruined.

_Loss _because he could never see Julia again, Or hear her voice and she was losing bits and pieces of her family a little more each day.

To Clare, Eli wasn't just a high school crush or a small fling. He was more than that, He was her _rock._ The only person who could break her out of her shell and not make her uncomfortable doing so. The only person who could cause the deep blush to form on her cheeks. The very thought of him made her smile. There were things about a boyfriend that a girlfriend always admired, Some being his smile or hair, Maybe even his eyes. Not that Clare didn't love those things about Eli but there were other things she adored; The way he looked down and smirked when he was embarrassed, How he fiddled with her fingers when they watched a movie or constantly reminded her that they weren't her parents. But her absolute favorite was when he leaned in for a kiss, Before their lips met he always stopped to look at her, She had no idea why he did it, But it never failed to make her heart beat a little faster.

To Eli, Clare wasn't a girl you saw in the hallway that made you do a double take, Or a meaningless fling. She was his personal support group. The only person who could hug him and make him actually feel better. The only person who could force him to put down his guard and open up. The very thought of her and her blue eyes made him _smile._ As there were things about a boyfriend a girlfriend liked there was also things about a girlfriend a boyfriend liked; Most men liked the way their girlfriend smiled or her laugh. Of course Eli loved her smile and her laugh that was horribly contagious, But there was a million other things he loved about her, Most of them were things others didn't notice. The way her eyes lit up when she was around Eli. The way she sighed heavily when she couldn't figure out the exact answer to a homework assignment, Or the way she twisted Eli's rings when they held hands, But neither of those were his favorite. His favorite thing about Clare was how she tried to fix everything, No matter how messed up or broken someone was, She did everything she possibly could to fix it.

Unlike most guys, Eli didn't try take advantage of her when she was most vulnerable, Or pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready for. Most people thought he was with her for the physical things a relationship was accompanied with, And thought it was a façade when she still sported her purity ring after six months of dating him. But it was true, She was and would remain pure until she was ready. One time when they were watching a movie in Eli's rooms-Which like all others, Resulted in many kisses sweeter than cotton candy- Her bra strap pulled down, Instead of pulling it down more or leaving it, Eli stopped kissing her for a split second to push it back up.

Just like Romeo and Juliet, You never heard either of their names without the others coming right after.

And just like a lock and key, They needed each other to work.

* * *

Ehh?

I just thought about it,

And I kind of like the way this turned out.

but you could tell me what you think,

In a review?

I'll let you be the key to my lock :3


End file.
